Dusk Time in South Park
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following is a sequel to Fight for your Right to Party.


Duck Time in South Park

By Shadowgate

…

A/N: The following takes place after the assembly in Fight for your Right to Party.

Written for Stanley the Great and Coyote Smith

…...

The assembly ended three hours ago. Wendy informed Stan that her mom convinced her dad to let up on the grounding but they demanded that if she were to see Stan that adults were to be around. She immediately got in touch with Stan.

Then she got in touch with Bebe because she wanted her boyfriend alone and her best friend to cover her ass.

As they sit around Starks Pond and look up at the sky during dusk the two feel major happiness.

Stan turns to Wendy and puts his arm around her. She turns and puts her arm around him slowly moving her hand down to his ass.

Stan says "Wendy we shall always stand by each other in great times or in times when we're both being punished we shall always stand by each other."

Wendy replied "that we will."

They kiss passionately for two minutes straight.

"Whenever I picture your face or just hear the name Wendy I want to cum like a bad boy."

Wendy grabbed Stan and hugged him tight.

Wendy then said "if we go to my house my parents won't let us be left alone in my room with the door shut."

Wendy gets a cell phone call. It's Bebe and she tells Stan that her parents got in touch with Bebe and she's covered.

Stan says "excellent you're covered."

Wendy says "I can't wait to cover you up naked and warm in a bed."

Wendy unbuttons Stan's brown coat and puts her hands on his chest.

"Stan I can feel your heart beating fast" she told him.

Stan said "all the stress and excitement I think I'll have a heart attack before seventh grade."

Wendy told him to take off his jacket and he did. She began massaging his shoulders.

Stan said "that feels so wonderful."

Wendy started massaging deeper and Stan was having the time of his life. After five minutes of back rubbing Stan turned to her and said "meet me at my house tomorrow after school and we'll do it."

The next day at school seemed like just another day. Mister Garrison still managed to be their teacher in the sixth fucking grade. Kyle was irritated with that though every other student really didn't give two fucks.

Today they went to the science lab to for some basic lessons. Cartman farted so loud and hard that it caused a Bunsen burner to shoot out flames and Kenny got caught on fire and died.

Stan yelled "OH MY GOD CARTMAN KILLED KENNY!"

Kyle said "you bastard!"

Cartman whined "I had 12 tacos from Taco Bell last night give me a break."

Clyde yelled "GODDAMN IT CARTMAN YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND ANYONE CAN HAVE!"

Cartman shot back "well fuck you Clyde."

Mister Garrison had to break up a fight between Clyde and Cartman.

At lunch time Wendy and Stan were eyeballing each other and they were determined to meet and mate after school.

After they got off the bus Bebe ran to the mall and would be covering for Wendy. Stan's parents both got off work early and went to a movie. It was perfect but Stan was concerned about Shelly causing problems.

Never the less they went into Stan's house and to his room. They got naked and Stan put on a condom.

Stan got on his bed and lied down flat with his dick fully erect. Wendy got on top of him and soon she opened her legs and Stan slowly penetrated her.

Soon his dick was in her pussy and the vibrations were strong as could be. Stan was fucking Wendy and loving it. After five minutes he shot his load and pulled out. Wendy was fucking drenched and in ecstasy.

Stan threw the condom out the window of his room which was located on the second floor.

He struggled to catch his breath and he said "Wendy that was so awesome."

Wendy was panting and said "oh you're right it was so fucking awesome."

After 20 minutes they calmed down and Stan said "hey Wendy don't put your clothes back on I seriously think I can get it up again."

Wendy says "oh Stan it was great but I think once is enough for now."

Then all of the sudden Wendy started feeling urges and wondered it doing it twice so soon would be so awesome. She took in a deep breath and said "on second thought I'll take you inside me again."

Wendy grinded her teeth and said "I FUCKING WANT YOU STAN MARSH."

Stan put on a condom and got on his back. Wendy got on top of him and they started kissing and Stan's dick was right back in Wendy's pussy.

After Stan shot another load and Wendy had another large orgasm they were both tired and finished with sexual activity for the day. They both went to the bathroom to clean up. Stan threw the second condom out the fucking window. When they got their clothes back on they opened Stan's door and saw Shelly right outside.

Stan said "I don't care if you tell on me."

Wendy got nervous for if her parents found out she knew she'd be in really deep shit.

Shelly said "I won't tell."

Wendy said "oh thank you."

Shelly said "I think it's beautiful love the two of you have going."

Stan said "oh Shelly it feels so wonderful. Oh please cover for me."

Shelly promised to cover for them.

Right after that Stan's cell phone rang.

Stan said "it's Cartman."

Stan answers the phone and Cartman says "oh hey Stan I just want to apologize for killing Kenny earlier in class."

Stan said "well maybe you should apologize to Kenny's parents."

Cartman says "oh no I don't want to face them at all let me tell you."

Stan says "I'll bet you don't you fucking fat ass coward."

When Stan explains to Wendy what Cartman called about she was no more impressed than he was.

Wendy said "God damn what an asshole."

Stan said "you better get home by dusk time."

Wendy said "oh Stan dusk time is such a beautiful time."

Stan replied "anytime with you is beautiful."

Stan pulled Wendy in for a big hug.

Wendy then rushed home and as far as she knew her parents didn't suspect a thing. She went up to her room and got online to do research for a school project. Stan hated Facebook but he secretly had a MySpace page that his parents were NOT aware of.

He got on that Myspace Page and opened up his blog. He spent the evening typing an entry on his sexual experience of the day.

_STAN'S POV_

_I'm so glad Wendy didn't stay with Token. I feel horrible that Jimmy misquoted me to her. I feel so fucking wonderful and grateful to be with her. I have had such wonderful sex with her for quite some time. The sex gets better and better. I want to be with her always. I want to be with her during great times. I want to be with her during times that are depressing. If we're being punished together or being rewarded together whatever I just want to be with her forever._

_Wendy's POV_

_Stan is so great and I see that now more than ever. I want him to fuck me everyday. I want to be with him the rest of my fucking life. I don't give a fuck if my parents approve of me seeing him or not God Damn it! I love hugging him. I love kissing him. I love hearing his heart beating louder than thunder. Stan is truly my man._

The next day Stan had detention for fighting with Cartman so Wendy met up with Bebe. They were at the mall when Wendy's mother called Wendy on her cell phone.

She told Wendy they wanted her to come home so they could talk face to face.

Wendy and Bebe both figured something was up.

Wendy said to Bebe "I'm sure they've figured something is going on. What other logical reason would I have for you to call them on my behalf?"

When Wendy got home she saw her mom and dad standing side by side.

Her mom said "it seemed so obvious to us that you were with Stan."

Wendy's dad said "Stan's parents tipped us off because they found two condoms in their front yard."

Wendy's mom laughs and Wendy doesn't know what the hell to think.

Wendy's mom then goes on to say "we have come to realize that you love Stan and you're safe with him. We're not crazy about romance at your age but stopping it is difficult."

Wendy's dad says "we don't want you to get pregnant or get a sexually transmitted disease either."

Wendy's mom grabs her and hugs her.

Wendy's dad is not as enthusiastic but he knows as time goes on Wendy will grow older and romance will be in her life.

THE END


End file.
